


Fire and Gasoline

by ScaliaFics94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Lexa Lives, Lexa kom Trikru - Freeform, bean lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94
Summary: CLEXA AU: Lexa tries to make a cake for Clarke after an exam and things go a wry. Dedicated to my friend @clexaforever_ on Instagram.





	Fire and Gasoline

One-shot dedicated to clexaforever_ on Instagram. I don't ship everything about Clexa but I do love most of their qualities. For some reason, I think I ship them more as AU and not as canon. I ship Bellarke as canon. Anyway, this was only for my friend. If you want to join the shipping alliance movement make posts on social media with something nice about a ship you don't ship and hashtag it FandomLoveMovement

The song for this one-shot is Sia - Fire and Gasoline.

The timer on my phone interrupted my going through albums of Clarke and I over the past few months. Various photos of us going out to eat, taking her dog for a walk, or just candid made my heart swell.

For so long I didn't think I'd find someone after Costia died in that drunk driving accident. Two years had gone by before I could even look at someone again. When I did it had been down the row at blonde girl with pink tipped hair and captivating blue eyes. In that moment, I knew that I had to know her. Fast forward six months later to her temporarily staying with me while she looked for a new apartment. If she wanted to stay then I'd make all the accommodations for her, but if she didn't...Well, I didn't want to think about that.

The smell of the baked cake wafted toward me. She'd been stressing about this entrance exam thingy for about a month, it would let her know if she'd have to keep volunteering at the free clinic or if she could start this internship that was bound to take up more of her time. I wasn't thrilled about her having less time with me but I knew how important this was for her, so I pulled up my girlfriend jeans and I be part of her support system. Her best friend, Bellamy, was so in our corner it was sweet. At first, I thought he might've been into her but once I got to know him better I realized that wasn't the case. He cared about her a great deal. His threats to kill me if I hurt her made me giddy inside because she had greats friends like him. So anyway, I baked this cake. That was in danger of being dry and burnt.

"Shit," I quickly wiped myself, then popped up to take the cake out of the oven with oven holders. My thumb grazed the hot pan and I pulled away on reflex. I watched in slow motion as the cake fell to the floor and piled in crumbles. "No!"

Bullet, Clarke's beige Labradoodle, bounced on over. He looked up at me with his adorable brown eyes for the go ahead.

I nodded as I laid back on the floor. "Why me?" What else could go wrong?

Bullet scarfed down some cake then smelled the chocolate icing on the counter. Before I could register what was happening he jumped up to retrieve the icing and it tipped.

Some warrior part of me held my hand up instantly but the bowl was too fast for my untrained limbs. The porcelain cracked me on the face while all of its contents covered me.

Bullet hovered over me. Had I not been covered in chocolate icing I might've let him have his fun in moderation but it was chocolate icing so I pushed him off. I'd have to apologize later. "Go!"

Zero energy ran through me to clean up the mess I made so I simply laid there longer than necessary. Long enough for the front door to unlock.

Bellamy's laughter bellowed through the doorway at something Clarke said. It abruptly stopped when they saw me. "Dear God," Bellamy muttered.

"Help," Shame filled my voice.

Clarke knelt down to inspect me. "I'm afraid to ask what happened,"

I sat up. Some of the chocolate slid down my neck as a result. "Please don't." I briefly looked at Bellamy.

He glanced between us, then grabbed Bullet's leesh. "I'll take Bullet for a walk. A long one."

Bullet trotted over to him.

Bellamy crouched to run his hands through his fur. "Let's go, boy."

I sent him a grateful look before they left.

Clarke helped me get up. "Alright, are you okay?" She dragged me to the bathroom.

I sat on the closed faced toilet. "Yeah. My ego's just bruised."

She pulled out the extensive first aid kit from under the sink. "I'm worried about your face not your ego, Lexa."

I wiped the icing off of my face. "Maybe it was dumb," My Eyes went to hers. "I was trying to bake you a cake for your internship."

She knelt down on one knee. A casual grin came to her face. "How do you know I got it? I won't have the scores for a week."

"Because I known you for six months. You can do anything..." Stupid tears sprouted in my eyes. "Then the cake fell," I pointed toward the kitchen. "And Bullet knocked over the icing." I tried to hold in my emotions. "I'm sorry, Clarke."

"Hey," She held my face in her hands. "Stop crying. It's okay. The cake was a nice gesture, but I wasn't excited to come home to the cake. I was excited to come home to you." She pressed her forehead to mine. Her breath fanned over my face.

I wanted to press my lips into hers but instead my hand reached into my pocket. "In that case," I pulled out the key I had made for her. "How about we make it official?"

She pulled away just enough to assess the offer. "Don't play with me, Lex."

A grin took over my face. My head shook. "Will you move in with me?"

Her mouth dropped open, she snatched the key out of my hand and stashed it on her person. "No take backs."

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I stood. My hand tucked some of her hair back behind her ear before I leaned over to kiss her.

She draped her arms over my shoulders while she leaned us back. "I love you,"

"I know," I teased. "How long did you have that crush on me again?"

She tried to hide her laugh. "Too long to consider healthy."

I liked hearing that she cared about me as much as I cared about her.

After a few more kisses we trekked to the kitchen to clean up our mess.

I looked over at her with the broom.

She winked at me, a few pieces of blonde to pink hair framed her face.

My heart knew that the next step was something a little more round and shiny, something that would tie us together forever.

A/N: I'm not used to writing Clexa so if it's cheesy or stupid let me know lol.


End file.
